


We'll Do It So You Don't Have To

by bachtoreality



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M, Mirrorverse, Series, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: There I go writing threesomes again.They were the worst two people to get stuck between- like two planets in orbits interrupted now catapulting toward one another. And in between them there was McCoy, a man in the middle of a cataclysm.





	1. Trouble

It was not the first time Kirk had to seek him out, nor would it be the last. If anything Bones could live to his dying day just by tip toeing around that darkened gaze that seemed to tear him to lust with the barest glance. No, it had not been the first time he'd been thrown down on the nearest bio bed as hurried nurses sought to find better things to do. Better things than watching their commanding officer be assaulted by their golden prince of a captain as the tall and brooding second officer watched on. Eager yet restrained. It only happened when the doctor had made a mistake or taken a sarcastic tone in front of the wrong person. It was humiliating. 

Spock would do the same in turn whenever the Doctor were to give him too much lip, or if he did not bow to his very order. Which was more often than not. The doctor would consider himself a masochist if he weren't such a pragmatist. He enjoyed living and that included balancing his time annoying the second officer to aggressive rutting displays that left McCoy covered in hot come and keeping the tentative peace. 

  
Bones still found himself hard and aching for it each time. Coming open mouthed and quiet into sheets stained with blood.   
He'd bark orders to the clinic staff, reassert order after such a display. 

  
This time was different though. Kirk was teeming with anger, his fists wringing tight against his sides- white knuckled. Spock was leveling him with eyes storming with devilish possibility.  
McCoy could only get so erect. 

  
"The captain and I would like to give your quarterly review." Spock was calm incarnate. 

  
"Get in your fucking office, Doc." Kirk spoke in an even tone, but the anger was palpable in his every movement.   
  
Bones could not even remember what he had done to deserve it this time. He had not been on the bridge in weeks. He had actually been keeping low. Had not been getting that itch to tempt fate.  
  
No, Bones had been avoiding Kirk and the hobgoblin like they were a bad hat on Sunday.  
  
The doors to his office closed with a soft sound. The two men moved with no restraint, slamming bones down to the coarse, carpeted floor. Spock held his arms back as Kirk began undressing him.  
  
"You've been quiet, McCoy. Poor Spock thought you'd been reconsidering our friendship." Kirk was staring down at him with too blue eyes. 

  
"Are you out of your god damn collective minds..." McCoy was irritated, but his voice was warbled with anxiety. 

  
"Your absence from the bridge has been most peculiar. You on average have visited the bridge around four times a week for social reasons. The last three weeks you have only visited the bridge once and only while the two of us are off shift."

  
Spock looked down to him, a stare that betrayed nothing. 

  
"So what? You guys missed me? C'mon..."

  
"No, Doctor. Suspected, not missed."

  
"What the fuck would I want to do to you? I got enough people on my own roster that want to see me dead or worse. Why would I fuck with your murder circus?"

  
"On many occasions the captain has penalized you with your staff in attendance."

  
"Yeah I'm aware. I'm also into it."  
  
Kirk was the definition of shock. Spock was harder to parse. Although his eyebrows did creep high on his brow.   
  
"With all the perverts and creeps y'all met in starfleet you're surprised by some old country Doctor into sodomy and humiliation?" The doctor was laughing now. Raising off the ground from the limping grasp of the usually impossibly strong Vulcan.   
  
"Well excuse me boys, I got a fucking med bay to run." 

  
They didn't stop him on his way out. He half expected this. Forcing sexual acts in the empire was a show of strength. Like dogs mounting for dominance. His interest soured the act for them. 

  
He imagines that this will mean he will need to find a new outlet for his fetishes. His forlorn sigh is drowned out by the screams from a bio bed down the hall.  
Just another day on the ISS Enterprise.   
  


 

 

He didn't see the two together for the next two weeks. He sees them apart, entirely too much. Kirk locks eyes with him in the bridge when he delivers PADDs to the comm. Spock sits across from him in the mess hall and says nothing. 

McCoy just continues to ignore them. 

He begins going to Scotty's engineering parties. The man runs them like a speak easy in the twenties complete with rot gut hard grain alcohol that burns the mouth like hot white fire. He plays poker and shoots the shit with men more twisted than him. The engineering crew are all devilishly intelligent with a spark for cruelty. 

It's better than going to the recreation center and having to watch Kirk and Spock spar while he sneaks by, hiding his erection. 

No, he'd rather get drunk and listen to Scotty bullshit about his sexual exploits. 

As he downs another shot of bright green whiskey a sound comes from the door. The entire room is quiet, the drunk ensign who before was leaning against his shoulder half asleep was now stock straight and moving away from him. Bones looks up from his glass with world weary eyes. 

"This is where you've been hiding, Bones!"

Kirk is leaning on the door frame, his look lascivious. The tight black of his off duty shirt making him look the living, breathing definition of sin.   
Bones excused himself on his own. He knew that if he played stupid that half the room would end up in the booths and the other half probably worse off. Alcohol consumption was strictly controlled on the ship and it wasn't a light offense.   
  
Jim slid a hand to the small of his back, let it sit there. It was like an electric pulse leaving McCoy brimming with energy. He wanted to run, to not be led by a man who he had watched eviscerate greater men. 

"What are we doin, Jim?" Bones said, his voice rough with fear. 

"I was thinking dinner and maybe a journey to the Holodeck." 

"You're kidding, right?"

"I mean we can just fuck but I figure you're the wine and dine type."

"What the hell are you-"  
  
The door to McCoy's quarters slid open to the tall shadow of Spock.   
  
"Oh for fucks sake." Bones was so tired.   
  
There was dinner, something Vulcan and some small dishes that were distinctly meant to be an attempt at southern food- but looked entirely too neon.   
  
"I need a drink." Bones sighed. 

"Try your desk." Kirk said, his steady glare on Spock not moving.   
  
There was an expensive bottle of bourbon on his desk with a crystal gold filigree sipping glass to match. It was too fucking much. Bones emptied his old coffee out and poured bourbon liberally into the old worn handmade ceramic cup.  
It was smooth and he groaned in appreciation. 

When he looked back he could see the two men watching him intently.   
  
"I'm going to fucking bed." Bones grumbled, lifting off the counter he had been leaning on. His alcohol dripped brain making him take each step slowly to his bed. He fell and relaxed into the soft pillows, his regulation sheets something divine in the moment. Within seconds he had drifted off, unaware of the men at his doorway.   
  
Bones felt sticky, his entire upper torso was slick with what he could only hope was sweat. And then he remembered.   
When he opened his eyes he saw them, both completely nude. His wrists were tight against his chest tied with a discarded sash. Spock was behind him and Kirk in front. He could feel exploratory hands pushing inside of him, making room for the inevitable.   
  
"Now the bad news is that Spock and I are both bigger than average. The good news is you're a huge cock slut who loves that." Kirk roughened his fingering, the sounds of his ministrations defiling the quiet air. Spock continued his even pace.   
  
Bones was embarrassingly hard with his cock leaking. That explained the stickiness.   
  
Kirk was entirely focused on him, that predatory gleam tearing apart his thin resolve.   
McCoy found himself grinding down on the fingers inside him. He needed more. Spock and Kirk exchanged hurried looks, an aggressive non verbal pissing contest. 

He was lifted harshly by too strong hands that positioned his body over the blunt head of a thick, long cock that when it entered him seemed to melt him with a heat entirely human. Bones moaned shamelessly, fucking back into the intrusion and wanting more. Kirk sneered and tore the two forward so that he may also position himself.

The second intrusion burned but McCoy found himself whispering promises, demands for the two to move more and to stimulate him more. Kirk grabbed hips with a dangerous grip and set a brutal pace that had Bones screaming for more. Spock punctuated this pace with slow, even and deep thrusts that hit his prostrate with exact precision. He had come without even realized it, his overstimulated body tired with release but the men did not relent. His cock torturously hardened, the stimuli too powerful to ignore. 

There were tears down his face and his body was limp. 

Kirk came first. He hurriedly removed himself, standing up to position his erect cock in McCoy face. Ribbons of cum painted his chin and mouth. Kirk rubbed the fluid in, trapping it in his mouth. 

"You wear it so well..."   
  
Bones keened as he came again, his legs locking up and shaking from their confinement. Spock just held him down with more force and fucked him through it. It was minutes after before he finally stilled inside Bones, coming for what seemed like forever.

He did not move to remove himself.   
  
"What the fuck, Spock?" Kirk remarked when the situation lingered.

"It is a natural reaction in my species to hold the ejaculate within the receiving partner so as to heighten the chance of conception." 

"Yeah well it feels fucking disgusting." Bones chimed in hoarsely. 

Spock frown deepened but he pulled his cock out with a lewd pop. 

 

 

  
If Kirk had been a frequent visitor in the med bay before now he was a constant and a fucking nuisance at that. Spock suddenly was everywhere too, finding excuses to include himself in experiments and away teams. It was driving bones insane.   
  
"I swear to god if I catch you in my fucking med bay again just to 'observe' I'll cut your fucking pointed elf ears off and wear them as a trophy." McCoy spoke, livid and shaking with anger. 

"As second in command and head science officer of the ISS Enterprise it is only logical that I have an interest in assessing the efficiency of each division, this includes the medical department."  
  
"We both know that's not why you're here you dirty green blooded hobgoblin."

"Then elaborate, Doctor."  
  
McCoy's face was red. He wasn't about to announce that he had been spit-roasted by his commanding officers. Instead he huffed a fuck you and left for his office. Strong hands kept his doors from sliding shut.   
  
"You could just used a code instead of denting Starfleet property because you're a horny, lustful psychopath."

"Lust is why I have followed you into your office, Doctor. I have to discuss an important matter with you." 

"If this is about the thing with Kirk I'd rather not. "

  
"I will not lie and say it is not but this is between you and I. I would prefer to keep the captain out of this."

A padd on a desk chimed. 

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I've got to go to the bridge for debriefing or some shit. You coming? We can talk in the lift."  
  
Spock's frown was deeper than the river Nile but he followed him nonetheless. Once the elevator doors clicked shut the Vulcan was on him, biting and stroking his neck. McCoy was hard in seconds, his breath running ragged. 

"I want you, Doctor. I could feel you want me too."

"This is really not the-"

The lift dinged and Spock was off him at inhuman speeds. Nothing about him looked out of place. It was only the doctor who was hard and blushing whose appearance was absolutely wrecked. They stepped out and McCoy separated without a look back, heading to the captain's office. 

"Do give me your response soon, Doctor McCoy."  
  
The moment McCoy saw that the room was empty he knew something was wrong. He was on the floor face first with his hands restrained against his back, his ribs painfully straining under the fall.   
  
"So what were you and Spock talking about, Bones?"


	2. Endlessly

When fight or flight entered the equation of Leonard’s miserable existence he almost always would choose the latter. When Jocelyn ended up being a sociopathic, serial cheating murderess- excessive even by empire standards- Bones had divorced her and left the Solar System. He even left their daughter behind. She was the only thing that had kept him there in the later days of the doomed marriage. Every day he saw his little girl become more and more like her mother. More of a perfect devil.

After he had found her in her green coveralls, head to toe in blood that was not hers- he knew there was no going back. This perfect world he had imagined was just a mirage in a desert of chaos. He would rather be alone and miserable than watch that little girl- his little girl- turn into her mother.

 

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to choose flight, but considering his current predicament there was only one other option. Kirk did not expect the country doctor- the one that always feigned indifference at violence but still had the most minute cringe when he saw the captain brutalize another living thing- to be so fucking aggressive. The restrained man was snarling while bucking back, desperate to remove himself. It was almost entertaining.

Almost.

The first shock of the agonizer made Bones seize so hard his teeth clenched and he could taste blood in his mouth.

“Oh fuck, you look kind of hot like this, Bones.” Kirk was laughing while he stooped over him keeping the offending prod to his back. As if he were stoking a fire. He finally let up and Bones gasped with red spilling down full lips.

“Why haven’t you been returning any of my messages?” Kirk was finally in interrogation mode, his mirth gone and the agonizer readied.

It was hard to speak through the wet gore of his throat but McCoy hoarsely uttered, “I haven’t gotten any messages-“

“Bullshit.”

“Check. Fucking. Padd. Left. Pocket.”

 

Kirk still had the too serious anger in his expression but he did reach into the other man’s pocket and receive a mini padd, one that Bones used for personal matters.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Kirk muttered as he poured through the device.

“Wild… Guess.”

“I’m going to fucking eviscerate that Vulcan piece of shit.”

 

His arms were killing him. Kirk had left him tied up to a support beam in his office. He really needed a drink. Or something stronger.

It had been at least an hour. He could hear shouting outside the cabin. A loud slam hit the door and then the buzzing of what was definitely more than one agonizer activating.

The door finally opened and a tall figure covered in crimson stood looming. He was bound and behind him were two large security personnel, both sporting horrific injuries- one even had an eye partially gouged.

Kirk strolled in beside them. A delicate smirk on his face like he had just won a particularly hard game of chess.

“I think the first officer will be more comfortable on his knees for this next part.”

One of the men leading Spock pulled out a baton, extending it with a loud slithering noise. It crashed into the back of the Vulcan's knees, forcing his legs to collapse. He never even made a noise. Just glared at the captain through black furious eyes.

“See ya later Engels, Mentzer. The good doctor and I can handle this from here.” Kirk spoke, his voice like sharp glass.

The men knew better than to overstay their welcome. They saluted and left the cabin in a hurry.

 

“I don't understand why I gotta be tied up, Jim.” Bones said, a cold shiver going through him when blue eyes scrutinized him.

“I like you tied up, Leonard. Keeps you from fucking running away all the time like a damn coward.” Kirk spat out.

“Great, well I'm here. What do you want with me?”

“Oh we'll get to that. First. I got a little something for you, Spock.” Kirk was holding a hypo. Something that was not from the med bay.

“I had to special order this, but I imagine it will be worth it.” The hypo went deep into the glaring Vulcan's neck- hissing loudly.

“What the fuck did you just give him, Jim?!” Bones asked, his voice worried.

“It's a special type of stimulant that replicates the hormones of a female Vulcan undergoing Pon Farr. In Vulcan males it makes their equivalent of testosterone to almost quadruple in production- leads to extreme sexual aggression and a heat like state. It's torturous. Pike used it to interrogate a Vulcan ambassador.” Kirk had a look of manic glee.   
  
Spock was breathing hard, coming out in painful rasps. It wasn't long before he was growling like a dog, trying to break his binds and reach for Leonard. Kirk tutted.

“He isn't yours Spock. I'm going to make you watch- in the worst way- as I fuck him senseless and you can't fucking interfere. Like I know you love to do.” Kirk was behind Bones twining his arms around the bound mans torso. He rubbed his face into the tender skin of his neck- breathing him in. The doctor groaned. The near intimacy of the contact making his cock come alive. Spock snarled.

His face was contorted- a feral parody of his normal stoic countenance. It made McCoy shiver in anticipation. The thought of being fucked ruthlessly, held down and forced to take it by someone uncontained...

Kirk was moving his hands under his uniform to better get to sensitive skin. Bones moaned shamelessly, moving against the other man and desiring more contact. Hot breath and a deep chuckle in his ear had him thrashing against his confines- this time desperate to touch himself, to touch them.

His shirt was rucked up and his pants discarded in between soft moments of a clever mouth whispering terrible promises.

Spock was tearing at the chains that bound him. The metal making terrifying sounds of compromise. Leonard was unable to discern the fear from arousal.

“He wants to tear you apart, Bones. Wants to fuck you until you die- scary isn't he? And pathetic. Under all that control is just a beast pretending to be like us. Like a dog barking to a melody. Something that is and isn't.” Kirk was positioning him with his knees down and ass up. There was a steady pressure of fingers to his ass and something slick- but not entirely enough to make it easy.

He found himself pushing back against the intruding fingers, wanting more. His cock was tortuously erect with it pressing tight against his stomach. Spock had become eerily quiet.

McCoy raised his head up slowly to look at why. The Vulcan was staring at him intensely, like he were the only gravitational pull in the universe and Spock were a divine object desperate to careen into the depths. It had Bones coming- his cock spurting on the immaculate carpet.

“Fucking slut. You love getting this kind of attention. Don't you?” There was a hard smack on his ass.

Kirk had ceased his ministrations. There was the telltale sounds of clothing being discarded and skin moving against skin. The weight of Kirk's cock was burning. It pressed in and was like the man it was attached to- impossible to ignore.

Kirk gave him no time to get used to it before he was thrusting brutally, snapping his hips down into his prostate. His cock which was painfully sensitive began grudgingly stiffening with the stimulation. He moved his hips in time with the thrusts, trying to keep up the pace that was rhythmically hitting that spot inside of him that drove him insane.

Kirk grabbed him by the nape of his neck tearing brutally at his hair and pulling his back up against his toned chest. The change in angle had Kirk grinding uncomfortably deep into Bones. The filthy sounds of their coupling and the slight burn had Bones coming again- this time screaming Kirk's name.

The man behind him moaned at that, his cock twitching inside of him. Kirk bit his shoulder, glaring at Spock as he came inside.

They stayed like that for a moment. Kirk leaning against McCoy's limp sex worn frame.

“I hope this display has been a clarification for both of you. Bones, report to my quarters immediately for further debriefing.” Kirk removed himself and disengaged the restraints holding McCoy in place.

Even through his haze Bones knew better than to refuse an order from the captain. He dressed speedily, pointedly ignoring Spock who was watching his every movement.

He left the room on weak legs. As he left he whispered so only the Vulcan's impressive hearing could pick up,

“I'm sorry.”

 

 


	3. Bit By Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock seizes an opportunity.   
> Warning: Non-con and improper uses of mindmelds

He left Jim's quarters in a daze. His body a script of cuts and bruises that covered him like intricate verse. It had been hours of torture through pleasure that left him feeling more mortified than satisfied. Jim had been a burning slowness of intensity. Cooing his name in threats of loving violence. It terrified Bones. If only it terrified him as much as it aroused him. The shame burned furiously even after as he walked slowly through the ship's long halls.

 

In his quarters at last he crawled into his cold bed and stewed in the memories of the day past. His cock was worn to complete numbness and his hips were sore. On his neck were bites that would show beyond the coverage of his uniform. Despite the possible consequences he would use a regenerator on those tomorrow. There was no way he would give in to this pissing contest. He might follow orders of the megalomaniac captain but he's not a fucking bulletin board.

But for now he slept in fitful unease as the silence of his quarters turned to the soft lull of the ship's natural sounds. Like a boat on calm tides.

 

 

 

Kirk had asked him in their third meeting alone, while deep to the hilt in Bones, “this is what you've always wanted isn't it?”

“Hnn... I could give or take, you twisted fuck.” McCoy laughed, even as Kirk beat him down afterwards. He had taken to gagging the doctor afterwards.

 

 

 

An accepted eventuality in this cruel universe was that almost like clockwork catastrophe would strike. It was only a few weeks after the instance in the Captain's office that Bones found himself and the away team attacked on a mission. Since then he had been fucked on the regular by Kirk, in between their schedules and always at the Captain's demand.

He wouldn't seek him out, Bones fucking refused. It was already embarrassing enough having to share pained, longing looks with Spock. There had been a period of a few days where the Vulcan was just gone, probably rotting in an agony booth. There was no way he was giving Jim what he wanted. It drove the Captain crazy. He was used to people chasing after him- not the other way around.

 

 

 

As McCoy feels sharp metal wire cutting at his wrists and legs to bind him the irony of the situation hits him. Spock is stuck in the same cell, his binds already off.

The look that Spock gives him makes him shiver with anticipation.

As soon as they're alone Spock is on him, loosening the ties. He is halfway through when he stops, his eyes widening with the realization.

“What the fuck are you thinking, you bastard?” McCoy is quick on the uptake, squirming away to a far away corner. His hands are tearing at the bindings as he watches the Vulcan rise to his full height and walk slowly towards his prone form. He is on all fours over McCoy when a hand snakes up to his face.

“Your mind to my mind-”

“Don't-”

But it's too late, Bones is shooting his body up teaming with electric shock. He can feel him in his mind seeking something. It feels like he is losing blood, that slowly something- energy perhaps- dripping at of him like a trickle the longer his mind is under such close scrutiny. Then, like nothing happened before the presence is gone.

“What- what did you do?”

“Septus.” The word was spoken with deep resonance.

There was a bright rip of energy and McCoy was overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of need, unbridled and uncontrolled. There was nothing that mattered more than the man before him, that promise of pleasure too powerful for him to ignore. Moans of desperation filled the cell and he found himself crawling to the Vulcan with words of admiration and promise flowing from his lips.

A powerful hand on his chest pushed him down, a strangled mewl tearing out of him at the sudden force. Hands scrabbled in confines that tore into pale skin, this time out of a need to feel hot skin beneath them.

 

“Come on, Spock. I need it, I need your cock. I've been desperate for it- been imagining it when I've been with-”

The growl that came out of Spock startled McCoy enough to make him jerk away with terror. The effects of whatever mind fuckery Spock had used seeming not to take away from his own fight or flight reflexes.

The Vulcan had torn his uniform to shreds, gripping newly exposed skin unkindly while leaving deep bites wherever he could reach. When he finally entered Bones the man beneath him had been reduced to a squirming mess. Aching with prospect.

The coupling was animalistic- the guttural sounds coming from Spock punctuating every seeking thrust that tore into Bones like sweet violence. He could not remember how many times he had come, his tired cock rubbing against them still hard and alert. Spock was a heavy form draped over him and his body heat was like a hot iron in contrast to the cold of the stone floor. He felt himself melt into that heat, the awareness of the situation blurring as he felt himself peak again. His moans turned into soft whispering of Spock's name and words of love. The man above him stilled, coming inside of him achingly deep. He was barely aware when Spock whispered something unintelligible near his ear.

 

 

 

McCoy's eyes burned, opening slowly. He was in a biobed. Someone was standing at the doorway- a figure draped in dark. He tried to move to get a better look but something stopped him.

“Chapel?” He spoke, his voice cracking.

“I've got some bad news, Bones.” A familiar voice answered, a voice he could never forget.

A cold sweat formed on his neck. He looked down and noticed the restraints.

The figure stepped forward into the light of the biobed's display.

 

The captain stood there like a death sentence.

 

 

 


	4. Amenable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk decides to compromise.  
> One more chapter to go, pardon the long wait in between.

There was nothing more frightening than having the entirety of Kirk's attention focused on you. The man was a ruthless tactician who only gave a shit if something were unattainable- or worse- an impossibility. It was in this situation that Bones found himself. At first he thought the heat was off of him when he was allowed back into his cabin, but then he saw the modifications that Kirk had added while he was unconscious in med bay.

There were multiple laser based restriction walls that when programmed to would limit the room in sections. Makeshift prison cells is what they were. There were also cameras on every wall following his motions. Sulu shoved him into the furthermost part of the room and pinned him to the wall.

“Do you have to do this-” Bones asked, his voice tired and exasperated.

“I mean yes, since it was an order, but I also want to.” Sulu spoke, words dripping with charisma. He slipped a silver cord against McCoy's neck, tight and restricting like a choker.

“What-”

“It's a new invention of mine. I call it a constriction and undulation torturer, or CUT. You're the first to try it.”

“You're really putting that astrosciences degree to good use, I see.”

“Well, everyone has a hobby. Let's test it out.”

Sulu pulled out his PADD, opening a screen that was unmarked but was decorated with varying modules and what looked like pressure based adjusters. He slowly turned his left thumb against the largest adjuster.

The silver rings first twisted together and then with great force pulled into Bones's neck, leaving him breathless. It vibrated while choking him, making him feel like his arteries might collapse at any moment. He could feel as the pressure built in his temples and he dry heaved through the nausea of the motions. When he was almost to the edge of passing out Sulu turned the device off. His knowing smirk a terrible sight.

“I love a good success story. I'll have to tell Chekov it worked.”

Sulu tapped out a series of notes into the device as Bones choked and hacked on the ground his face a bright red color. The other man was half way out the door when he called out, “Don't worry McCoy, Kirk will be back realll soon.”

With that the door shut and he was alone.

He immediately vomited into his bed side trash can.

 

McCoy wondered what had happened on planet. What had Spock done to him? Was Spock dead? Was he next?

 

In typical fashion Kirk barely allowed him time to consider his own death. The Captain was opposite his demeanor in sick bay, instead full of smiles and cheerfulness. It was something that sickened Bones. It had him flinching from Kirk's embrace as the captain settled next to Bones on the couch. It wasn't something they had done before. It was a behavior all entirely foreign.

“Oh come on, Bones. Don't worry. This is also precautionary.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that you were compromised by a possible foreign entity. We don't know what he implanted in your mind but until we do...”

“Who-”

“You fucking know who.” The grip became tighter, turning the embrace into a stranglehold.

“I don't think that is what he did... It was more like- like my impulse control was being dissolved.” Bones spoke slowly, chosing words carefully.

Kirk seemed to consider this.

“He isn't dead if that's what you're worried about. I've got plans for him. I just need you to trust me.”

McCoy doesn't say anything, but Kirk seems to understand.

 

Spock is in special quarters something between a barrack and a prison cell. It is more accomodating than most imperial cells, but not enough to actually be comforting.

It is a welcome sight after weeks in the agony booth and interrogation. They were able to figure out he had mind melded with the doctor, just not to what extent.

“You're a new species to us, Spock. You're folks- they aren't too jazzed about sharing the extent of their weird mind powers. How the fuck do we know you're not some double agent?”

“Vulcans are not capable of lying, it is not a logical process.”

“You say that but that could be a lie.”

“Vulcans do not use circular logic, it is inefficient.”

“Well, humans are pretty inefficient and we're pretty illogical too. But you know what we are?”

The security official took the silence as a means to continue.

“We're pretty fucking resourceful. I know statistically that people are not any more likely to confess or give information if they are tortured. But you know what- It just feels so damn good that I don't really care... Humans are inefficient in that way, Spock. So I really don't care if you're telling me the truth, I'm going to enjoy my time with you. Because I fucking love my job.” The shock prod to the ribs was entirely expected. The blowtorch to the pectorals was not.

The torture was meted out in typical fashion, incrementally. In between there would be healing and medical care so that you could be tortured all over again.

Fingers cut off and then reattached to be cut off again. And again.

 

Spock doesn't know why the torture ends, but eventually it does.

It's not long after that Kirk makes his first visit. He smells like McCoy, it illicit a growl from Spock. It is the most emotion he had shown the entire time since his return to the enterprise. Kirk levels him with a knowing grin.

“I think we both know that the doctor is- charming in his own ways.” Kirk says, carefully.

“I came here to propose something of a truce. I have an idea of what you did to McCoy. Hell, if I had your abilities I would probably have done the same. I need you to work with me, be by my side. I can't say I won't survive without your help, just that you and I are more secure together than apart. Your counterpart from the other dimension told me so. That you will save me and to a lesser extent- McCoy from certain death countless times. Don't make me regret this decision.”

“What do you propose, captain?”

“That you mind meld McCoy, myself and yourself, for the greater good.”

“...And what of McCoy's attentions?”

“Oh we'll both be fucking him, of course.”

“That sounds... Amenable.”

 

 

 


End file.
